Our overall goal has bedn to determine what relationship, if any, exists between protein synthetic effects and sleep events, specifically REM sleep. To achieve this goal, we have in the last year determined the effects of subcutaneous and intra-cerebral injections of cycloheximide in mice following nonpharmacological REM intervention (sleep and REM deprivations on a pedestal) as well as REM rebound following morphine injections. At this point in time, it would appear to be consistent with the data to suggest that some event required for the initiation of REM rebound appears to be quite dependent upon protein synthetic events. Furthermore, the results also suggest a period following either natural sleep deprivation or pharmacological manipulations during which injections of cycloheximide can reduce REM and not show a subsequent rebound within the next 48 to 72 hours of recovery. If we can establish how REM rebound is related to protein synthetic events, new therapeutic approaches for treatment of drug withdrawal might be feasible.